


Hidden Rhodonite

by Hertz



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Some form of character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:15:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22003855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hertz/pseuds/Hertz
Summary: Lisa comes out to Ako, who reflects on what Lisa-nee really means to her.
Relationships: Background YukiLisa - Relationship, Imai Lisa & Udagawa Ako
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Hidden Rhodonite

“Hey, Ako-chan, there’s something I want to tell you.”

Ako looks up at Lisa’s green eyes, usually so filled with joy and life, now clouded by a distinct worry that’s grown familiar. Something’s gone wrong again, hasn’t it? Whatever it is, this is Lisa they’re talking about, and Lisa is usually so calm, so easygoing, so dependable. She always knows what to do, how to make the best cookies, how to say the right words. And now something’s troubling that very same person, so whatever it is, Ako will do her best to help.

Ako instantly sits up straight in her seat, nodding wisely at her bandmate. “Sure thing, Lisa-nee! Ako will listen with the attentiveness of... uh... a wise old wizard, or something like that! Yep. Go ahead!”

Lisa seems to have been caught off-guard by Ako’s exclamation, but not in a bad way. Her lips quickly go back to their usual cat smile as she giggles at Ako’s actions. “Th-thank you,” she says amidst her laughter. “Ako, I think I needed that. What I want to tell you... it’s not easy.”

“It’s gotta be something important, right? It’s okay! I’ll do my best to understand.” And Ako really means the words she says. She’s more mature now, she likes to think, and she can definitely handle whatever Lisa’s got coming her way. If she thinks about it, the reason Tomoe is so cool is because she takes the time out of her day to support her, whether it’s with drumming or just troubles Ako goes through on her daily basis.

Now, here’s Lisa, who Ako’s grown to see as a second big sister of sorts. It was her who had encouraged Yukina to even take a second glance at her drumming skills and gotten her into Roselia in the first place: the fact that she’s in the world’s coolest band is all because of Lisa! Ako won’t forget that in a hurry, and neither will she the times Lisa guided her so patiently in dance class, teaching her each and every individual movement. “Like this,” she’d say, “One, two, three!” And it didn’t matter how long it’d take, because Lisa would always be patient with her, no matter what.

So now, the fact that Lisa’s smile has dropped off her face and she’s looking at her all worried, asking, “Ako, we’ll always be friends, right?” genuinely surprises Ako. The thought hadn’t even crossed her mind. A world without the kind, gentle, supportive Lisa couldn’t possibly exist.

So Ako nods her head, probably a little harder than is necessary. “You don’t need to worry, Lisa-nee! It’s okay. You’ll always be the super cool big sister of Roselia to me! Uh, but don’t tell onee-chan I said that.”

“I understand. Thanks, Ako-chan, really,” Lisa says with a nervous laugh. “Here goes nothing, right? Well, recently I’ve found out that I’m... I’m a lesbian. And it’s because I really like someone.”

Ako looks back at Lisa, her lips parted in surprise. Well. That hadn’t been anything big at all, honestly. Ako had kind of always suspected it, and the fact that Lisa’s not-so-secret crush is in the same band as them both is... very suspect, to say the least.

Ako abruptly remembers that Lisa’s still waiting for a response - her hands are clenched tightly together in front of her skirt, her head ducked down so her long bangs almost hide her eyes entirely - eyes that Ako is pretty sure are looking anywhere but her. And then Ako reaches forward and tugs on Lisa’s sleeve. 

“Lisa-nee, it’s okay! Something like that won’t change the person you are. If it makes you feel any better, I think Yukina is as well.”

Lisa’s expressions change from obvious relief to happiness to surprise and now, red creeps up her cheeks. Lisa tries to deflect it with a laugh, raising her hands in an awkward gesture. “That’s... ahaha, Ako, I’m really happy to hear that, and thank you so much...”

“I’m pretty sure Yukina likes you back,” says an unknown voice.

Both Ako and Lisa jump in their spots, whirlijg around to face the familiar figure of Tae Hanazono, casually chomping on a... is that a lettuce shaped like a bunny? 

“Just so you know,” Tae says unhelpfully, “I’m gay too. And so is everyone else in this school. Ako, you’re probably next.”

“WHEN THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?”


End file.
